A Sonamy Vampire
by Inuyasha Sonic Taisho Erizo
Summary: NoEsMia La Imagen. Que pasa aquí, porque... Oh Sonic, aquí estas con Amy, me alegra verlos, ¿que hacen?, aléjense de mi, ahhh... Lo siento, ejem, esta historia trata sobre un amor de vampiros y verán cuales serán las dificultades de esta relación... No se lo pierdan, valdra la pena, sino no la leen, LOS IREMOS A BUSCAR Y LOS VAMOS A CONVERTIR EN VAMPIROS COMO NOSOTROS, disfrútenlo.
1. Capitulo 1

Sonamy Vampire.

Sonic acaba de salir de la casa de Tails y se dirigia a su casa, cuando escucha un ruido.

Sonic: quien anda ahi?

En eso sale Amy, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Sonic: oh, eres tu Amy, que haces aqui sola? Dejame llevarte a casa.

Se acerca poco a poco a Amy hasta casi un paso de ella, levanta la mirada y Sonic lograver que Amy que sus ojos no tenian su brillo y vio que se le veia un colmilloasomandose por sus labios.

Sonic: Amy, te sientes bien?

Amy: en serio, no vez nada diferente en mi?

Sonic: pues... (que le digo? Si le digo sobre su diente me matara).

Amy: (oh, Sonikku, que acaso no te has percatado de que no estoy "bien").

Sonic: *algo asustado* como hiciste eso?

Amy: si me dejas hacer algo, lo entenderas mejor.

Sonic: como dices? Que cosa?

Amy se acerca a Sonic a una velocidad increible a su espalda.

Amy: esto...

Amy muerde el cuello de Sonic y el empuja a Amy lejos, pero era demasiado tarde...

Sonic: *adolorido* que has hecho?

Amy: ahora como dije, cuando te conoci por primera vez, te voy a amar por siempre.

Sonic: *adolorido* ah! *le empieza a salir los colmillos* por que lo hiciste Amy? Ah!

Amy: para que alfin vivamos felices por siempre como dicen los cuentos de hadas, soloque en este nunca se acabara.

Sonic se desmaya... Sonic despierta en una cama de una casa que el nunca habia visto y se levanta.

Sonic: que paso?

Amy: *entrando* hola Sonikku!

Sonic: Amy, que hacemos aqui?

Amy: que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso?

Sonic: mmm... No.

Amy: uff, Sonic, se nota que estabas muy distraido.

Sonic: bueno, Amy, fue una noche muy larga y tengo que volver con Tails.

Amy: no puedes salir!

Sonic: por que?

Amy lleva a Sonic donde estaba la puerta y le muestra que esta soleado.

Sonic: que tiene?

Amy: si sales te quemaras.

Sonic: ha, Amy tu y yo sabemos que solo nos quemamos cuando estamos en el playa.

Amy: ah, no me crees, pues sal, y no me vengas con "hay me duele las quemaduras".

Sonic: oh, Amy eres muy exagerada.

Sonic sale y se empieza a quemar y vuelve de nuevo a la casa.

Sonic: ah! Maldición!

Amy: te lo dije, solamente podemos salir de noche.

Sonic: pero, por...?

Sonic recuerda lo que paso aquella noche.

Sonic: ya lo recuerdo... Me mordiste esa noche, eso quiere decir que tu y yo...

Amy: exacto...

Sonic se va a ver a un espejo, pero no ve su reflejo.

Sonic: *alarmado* somos vampiros?!


	2. Capitulo 2

Sonamy Vampire.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE COSAS PARA MAYORES DE 12, DISFRUTENLO.

Amy: exacto mi Sonikku.

Sonic: por que Amy, por que me hiciste esto?

Amy: que acaso no recuerdas... Aquella noche?

Flashback de hace 3 semanas. Con Sonic y Amy en un cuarto, en la cama. O.o

Amy: wow Sonic, eso fue, increible.

Sonic: lo se, eres increible en esto, como me gustaria estar asi para siempre.

Amy: lo dices en serio? (oh Dios, en verdad me ama).

Sonic: claro, yo siempre te he amado Amy, y lo sabes verdad?

Amy: lo supe desde que me lo dijiste hace una semana...

Interrupción. O.O Hasta yo me sorprendi xD, continuemos.

Amy: aunque todavia no entiendo, por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

Sonic: *sonrojado* pues porque, tenia miedo de que me rechazaras.

Amy: bromeas, cierto? Yo, rechazarte, hahaha, no me hagas reir, nunca lo hubiera hecho, creeme.

Sonic: *nervioso y sonrojado* vaya, que tonto fui, podrias perdonarme Amy?

Amy: eh? De que te disculpas?

Sonic: *sonrojado* una por lo de no habertelo dicho y la otra por...

Sonic le susurra a Amy en la oreja, cuando Sonic se lo dice ella se sonroja.

Amy: *gritando* que?!

Sonic: lo siento mucho, Amy, espero que...

Se quedan cayados un momento y luego, Sonic y Amy gritan.

Amy: por que Sonic?

Sonic: tranquila, no creo que nos pase nada.

Amy: eso espero.

Sonic: sabes algo?

Amy: que pasa?

Sonic: como me gustaria vivir para siempre.

Amy: por que?

Sonic: para asi cuidarte y estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Amy: awww:3 Sonikku.

Sonic y Amy se abrazan.

Fin del Flashback.

Amy: entonces, lo que quieres decir es que... No me amas? :'( (empieza llorar).

Sonic se acerca a ella tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sonic: claro que si, te amo Amy *la besa en la mejilla*.

Amy: entonces... Que tiene de malo, que lo haya hecho?!

Sonic: es que... No se como explicartelo Amy.

Amy: no confias en mi verdad?!

Sonic: claro que si, es solo que no quiero que te alteres.

Amy: esta bien.

Sonic: bien, sabes cuando es luna llena?

Amy: esta noche, por que?

Sonic: ya veras.

Pasa el dia, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y cuando se ocultó, aparece la luna llena. Sonic lleva a Amy afuera de la casa.

Amy: bien, entonces por que... Eh?

Ve a Sonic tranformandose en un Werehog.

Amy: *asustada* tu, tu, eres...

Sonic Werehog: si Amy, es por eso que no debiste averme mordido.

Amy se desmaya y Sonic la lleva con Tails.


End file.
